Zatanna's Valentines' Day
by AdolescentPrimordial
Summary: Zatanna decides she needs to spice up Valentines' Day for the Team with some magic, but quickly realizes that's a bad idea. One-shot, implied steamy moment. implied Chalant, solid Spitfire, solid Supermartian


**A/N: Set after season 1, with the season 1 team, adding Beast Boy, because he's just a badass. Most likely a one-shot.**

_Mount Justice, February 14__th__, 2011, 8:00 AM._

Ah, Valentines' Day; a day of love, cheer… and meddling by a certain black-haired teenage sorceress.

Standing at the counter, preparing her breakfast, as she was the only member of the Team that was awake after the prior mission yesterday, Zatanna smiled. Today would be a good day, she could tell. Finally, she had someone to celebrate this day with, now that she and Robin were together after she sprung that kiss on him on New Year's Day. And she could celebrate with the whole team as well; they were all too tired to return home after arriving late last night to the Cave, so they had retired to their appointed rooms for a deep slumber.

Robin was the first to appear that morning, pouring himself some pre-brewed coffee, thanks to Zatanna, and slumping at the island on his stool. Zatanna gave him a concerned look as his state still hinted at fatigue, most likely from a bad night's rest. From what, she couldn't know. The mission hadn't even been whelmingly traumatic, so that counted out most symptoms of PTSD, not that the Team faced that often. So why was Robin so tired?

Robin pondered all night on what to do with Zatanna today, on the 'Day of Love', as some called it. While their relationship, if it was even defined as that, hadn't progressed much since the start of the year, it was still the principle.

M'gann and Connor walked in later that morning, linked at the hands, looking like they'd taken a roll in the hay. _At least someone knows the meaning of Valentines' Day. They look like they 'loved' each other all night long._ Zatanna snorted at the thought, then realized the meaning of her thoughts, and gagged. M'gann gave her an awkward glance, but ignored it all the same. _Zee sure can be weird sometimes… well, weirder than general._

"Anyone seen Wally or Artemis this morning?" Zatanna inquired of her three friends. "Or even Raquel, Kaldur, or Garfield?"

"Kal's in Atlantis, meeting up with Aquaman. Raquel's left last night to go on a patrol with Icon this morning," Robin reported.

"I saw KF and Artemis in the hall on our way here, but to put it lightly… they were in a compromising position. Aside from that, Gar's still asleep," M'gann said. She and Zee had grown to care for Garfield greatly after his mother was murdered last month and he was taken in by the Team. M'gann, as Garfield's proclaimed 'blood-sister', had quickly picked up a quite nurturing position in his life, almost to the point of being a surrogate mother to the boy, whose skin had started to turn green. Zatanna liked the little boy; he that energetic spunk that just brought the Team together.

As Zatanna monitored her friends, such as M'gann and Connor's loving stares when they thought no one was paying attention, she remembered the day, and brewed a plan. She wanted this day to be special. And she knew just how to do it.

"_Yadot tuoba evol, stel ees emos skraps,_" she whispered, and with a quick snap, her magic flowed, igniting a reaction that only took seconds to evolve. The stares between the aliens in the room went from simple love to outright lust, but before they could act on it the group heard a thump in the hall.

Robin quickly got up to inspect, although in a combative stance, if necessary, and opened the door to the hall. Then immediately slammed it shut again.

Outside in the hall, Wally and Artemis were a tangle of limbs on the hallway floor, seconds from tearing clothes apart to just get close. The rapid touches of lips and constant exploration of bodies by hands was too much to even spare a glance at, and when Zatanna saw this after Robin's retreat, she knew she needed to act fast or there was going to be an orgy in the hall.

"_Mlac eht lleh nwod. Evol, ton tsul!"_

No one talked about the Valentines' Day situation for awhile, and Artemis and Wally couldn't look Zatanna in the face with being embarrassed.

_So much for Valentines' Day._

**Sorry if the end seemed rushed, couldn't really figure out how to end it.**


End file.
